


Secrets / "Adrien's Girlfriend"

by mrs_berry



Series: Avril Amour (Adrinette April 2019) [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: "Adrien's Girlfriend", Adrien x Marinette - Freeform, Adrinette, Adrinette April, Adrinette April 2019, Alternate Universe - No Kwamis, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Awkward, Confession, Cute Dorks, DJWifi, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Marinette x Adrien - Freeform, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Minor Angst, Secrets, Truth or Dare, adrienette - Freeform, in this fic Ladybug and Chat Noir are from a popular TV show, they are just regular teenagers in this fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_berry/pseuds/mrs_berry
Summary: What's a good way to learn someone else's secrets? Why, a good old game of Truth or Dare, of course!(Chapter 1 was written for the Adrinette April 2019 prompt: Secrets. Chapter 2 was written for the Adrinette April 2019 prompt: "Adrien's Girlfriend.")





	1. Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is an AU with no kwamis or powers. Ladybug and Chat Noir are characters from a popular TV show.
> 
> This was a difficult fic for me (coming up with truths and dares) and ended up being my longest yet! Writing everyday is seriously hard, though, not going to lie. Not sure how much longer I will be able to keep it up, but I'll try my best!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Nino and Alya were determined to get Adrien and Marinette together. They knew they needed to give a push in order to get their friends' relationship to bloom into romance, because Adrien and Marinette were highly unlikely to start dating without intervention.

Which brought them to where they all are now: Nino's bedroom.

It had taken some clever lies, but the group had managed to bring Adrien along in-person (instead of through video chat) and Nino and Alya were not going to waste this golden opportunity.

"Sit wherever, dudes."

At Nino's offer, Alya quickly plopped across his bed, Nino opted to sit in his bean bag chair, and Marinette and Adrien were left with little choice but to sit near one another on the plush carpet. Already, the sly couple had put their plan into action, completely unbeknownst to the two oblivious dorks.

"So you know what game I've been wanting to play with you guys?" Alya smirked, diving right into the heart of the plan. "Truth or Dare."

"Truth or Dare? What's that?" Adrien asked, having never heard of it due to his lack of social life before this year.

"It's a game where we take turns asking each other the question: truth or dare? When you pick truth, we come up with a question that you have to answer truthfully—and no lying or my reporter senses will expose you!" Alya began explaining.

"Yeah and when you pick dare, we come up with something fun for you to do and you have to do it. But just a warning, bro: that 'something' will be fun or funny to us but maybe not for you," Nino added.

"Oh, and one last thing: once you choose, you can't change your mind after hearing what the question or dare is. So, in other words, think _very_ carefully before you choose," Alya finished with a wink.

Adrien took a moment to absorb the information and then nodded with a smile. "Sounds interesting to me, I'm in."

Meanwhile, Marinette, who had remained quiet the whole time, had a deer-in-headlights look on her face.

"You okay, girl?" Alya asked with a knowing grin. Marinette's expression switched to a glare. Marinette had clued in on the goal of tonight's game: make Marinette confess who her crush was via truth or make her do something like kiss him via dare.

"Can we play something else?" Marinette asked, though she could already guess what the answer would be.

"Hey, my dude here has never played before, let's at least play it for his sake," Nino piped up, knowing that using Adrien as an excuse to play would be effective.

It was. Especially when Marinette saw the excited look on his face. He obviously had no clue what he was in for.

"Ugh, fine. But can we just do one round?"

"Two. That way we each get a chance to do one truth and one dare," Alya suggested. "But if you want to pick dare both times or truth both times, you can."

Marinette grimaced but finally agreed.

"Okay, so we will start with me, since I came up with the idea, and go clockwise around the room. So go ahead and ask me," Alya challenged, an excited look in her eyes.

"Truth or dare, babe?" Nino asked on behalf of everyone.

"I'll start with truth."

The other three looked at each and quietly discussed amongst themselves what to ask her, while Alya scrolled through her phone as she waited.

"How about if she prefers Ladybug or Chat Noir?" Adrien suggested.

"Ladybug," Marinette and Nino answered at the same time.

"That one is too easy," Nino clarified.

"Then how about we ask her how many people she's kissed? If you're okay with that, Nino?" Marinette asked.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I already know, but sure, let's go with that one."

"Alya," Marinette cleared her throat to get her bestie's attention. "How many people have you kissed?"

"That's kinda vague. Are we talking cheek kisses? Neck kisses? Kisses elsewhere?" Alya winked mischievously. "You gotta be more specific, hon."

The three huddled together and came to an agreement.

"We'll go with lips. Any length of time," Nino grinned.

"Okay, let me think," Alya raised her hand and began mentally counting on her fingers. "Are we counting girls, too?"

Adrien looked slightly shocked by the question. Marinette suppressed a chuckle seeing how he had no idea. This boy really was clueless about the world.

"Of course, Alya. We asked how many people. Girls are people too, you know," Marinette quipped.

"Right, right. Then my answer is four."

Nino raised his brow. "Damn babe, I though it was two? I guess the other two were ladies?"

"One was female and the other one was non-binary. They were so hot," Alya sighed dreamily remembering Alex Cyprin. Then quickly added, "Not as hot as you, of course, silly." Alya laughed at the look of relief on Nino's face.

"Damn right," Nino muttered. "Alright, my turn next. I'll pick dare."

"We didn't even ask the question," Adrien commented, slightly confused.

"Bro, it's not really necessary seeing as I know what the question is already," he chuckled.

Poor Adrien, he was a little slow sometimes. Or maybe most of the time. At least when it came to social situations. He wasn't slow at physics or any school subjects. However, the topic of people really wasn't his forte.

"Right," Adrien mumbled pitifully.

The group, minus Nino, huddled and decided on a dare that would be appropriate.

At Alya's latest suggestion, both Adrien and Marinette scrunched their noses. "I don't want to see that," Marinette whispered and Adrien nodded in agreement.

"Okay but you two have yet to come up with anything remotely good, so unless we want Nino to die from boredom and waiting, we're going with this." Without waiting for a reply, Alya called for Nino's attention. "Tie up your shirt so that your stomach is showing and then turn around and twerk."

"Really, babe, that's the best you got?" Nino quirked his brow.

"C'mon Nino, let's not taint these kids' minds with something worse," Alya replied.

Nino nodded in agreement and proceeded to do as his dare asked. Adrien and Marinette initially looked anywhere else but at Nino but when Alya's laughter grew in volume, they both looked over to see Nino acting super silly as he attempted to twerk. He was so bad at it and his expressions were hilarious, causing the other two to burst into laughter as well.

"W-well done," Alya choked out between her laughter, wiping a tear from under her glasses after laughing so hard.

"Thanks, I can do it again later if you want," he said suggestively.

"Anyway!!" Marinette interrupted, not wanting the conversation to go in that direction while she and Adrien were still present. "It's Adrien's turn now. Truth or dare, A-Adrien?"

He beamed at her before putting his finger to his chin in thought.

"I'll go with truth," he decided.

Alya turned to Marinette excitedly. "Anything you want to ask him, girl? Now's your chance!" She was grinning most deviously as she whisper-yelled.

"I can't just ask him anything!" Marinette exclaimed in an equally hushed-yell. "We can't just ask him what he thinks of me, that would be suspicious and awkward. And knowing him, he would just say something about how I'm a great friend and good person." Marinette blushed as she had basically reminded herself all over again about how sweet he was.

"Then ask him who he likes," Nino suggested.

 _Ack!_ Wait a second, did Nino know about her crush on him?? Marinette shot Alya a glare that meant she was upset at her for telling him. Alya shrugged in response, "He figured it out himself. It's not hard to notice once you're looking at it from a third party perspective."

"Ugh!"

"Anyway, we good for that question?" Nino said, going back to the subject of the game.

"Absolutely not! What if he says some other girl's name? I don't think my heart will be able to handle it and I will act weird for the rest of the night," Marinette whined.

"Fine, any other ideas?"

"How about we ask what he likes in a romantic partner? Maybe that could give Marinette some ideas?" Alya proposed.

Marinette agreed that that question was harmless enough and might even be useful.

Turning towards the boy, Alya repeated her suggested question, then added, "And we are asking about personality, specifically. Though you can describe looks as well if you want."

Adrien looked pensive for a few moments before answering. "I like someone who is brave, witty, and a good leader. Someone who has determination and a good sense of humour. And someone who likes me for who I really am and also that we get along well."

The three stared in awe for a moment. He was such an angel, it left them speechless.

"Well, I think Marinette fits that description," Alya nudged her friend. "Once she stops stuttering and being a nervous-wreck, that is."

"Alya!" Marinette gently punched her friend in embarrassment and annoyance. Couldn't she use a little more tact sometimes?

Fortunately (or maybe unfortunately), Adrien didn't seem to pick up on what Alya was hinting at. Instead he replied, "That's true. Marinette is our class president, so she's a great leader. And she is clever and easy to get along with." Adrien smiled at her, not realizing he was basically admitting she was her type. Marinette was gaping.

Frantically, she said, "Okay, my turn now! And I choose dare!"

Alya had the most wicked expression on her face that Marinette had ever seen and Marinette instantly regretted everything.

Without even bothering to consult with Nino and Adrien, Alya challenged, "I dare you to text your crush right now. All your text needs to say is 'Hey.' That's it."

Adrien looked confused, "That's a bit tame for a dare isn't it? If her crush doesn't have her number, they won't know who it is. If they do have her number, it's not like the text is embarrassing."

Alya laughed at his comment. "Oh, trust me. Her crush will realize right away that he is the one she likes, all thanks to this dare."

Adrien still looked confused. Marinette switched between feeling furious and helpless, completely at a loss of how to get out this.

"C-can I choose truth instead?" Marinette asked timidly, knowing full well what the answer would be.

"No can do, Mari. You have to follow the rules as much as everyone else," Alya grinned.

Sighing in defeat, Marinette slowly pulled out her phone from her purse. She typed out the simple "Hey," to her crush and stared at it, desperately wanting to do anything but hit the send button.

Her life was about to be ruined, a disaster was waiting to wreak havoc on her entire being, the end of the world was going to happen right in front of her very own eyes. Adrien, as innocently oblivious as he could be, was sure to find out her biggest secret now. He would learn the truth and be absolutely flabbergasted. He would probably give her an awkwardly apologetic smile and tell her he didn't feel the same way... then she would do her best to compose herself and tell him it's okay, but once she got home, she would cry a river and rip up all his posters and presents, only to hop on a plane or a ship and move to Canada where she'd live up in Nunavut in an igloo with no internet or cell phone service and would ride on polar bears to get to school and she would—!

Alya snatched her phone and hit the send button for her.

"ALYA!!!!" Marinette shrieked, her face turning ghostly pale.

Adrien's phone buzzed. Marinette held her breath, desperately hoping and praying to whatever gods existed that he wouldn't look at it right then and there.

Her prayers went unanswered.

Adrien opened up the text.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger ending. It just was the perfect place to stop. I honestly have some ideas for continuing this and have even written a little bit more but my problem lies with the fact that it would need to fit another prompt or I need to find time to write it, as well as writing a fic per day, plus keeping up with my multi-chaptered fic, plus having a social life and full-time job. So it's a challenge. Maybe I'll continue it after this month is over if I can't find a prompt that will fit. Or I'll just write it when I find myself with extra spare time/inspiration.
> 
> Unless no one wants me to continue lol. In that case, I'll finish it in my head and greedily keep the ideas to myself 😂
> 
> By the way, there is a reference to a mobile game in here, but I doubt anyone will get it. Also I chose Canada because that's where I live and I find the stereotypes amusing!
> 
> Anyway, please feel free to kudos, bookmark, or fangirl/rage at me in the comments 😂❤


	2. "Adrien's Girlfriend"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien received a text from Marinette after she was just dared to text her crush! How will he and Marinette react to this situation?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to continue this! But there is actually going to be one more part, I just haven't written it yet and I'm already late with this prompt (which was for yesterday), and I wanted to get something out.
> 
> Hope this continuation doesn't disappoint!
> 
> Reminder: This is an AU with no miraculous/kwamis/powers.

After several awkward seconds of complete silence, the truth dawned on Adrien and he looked up at Marinette in pure shock.

"Shall we continue playing or are we stopping now?" Nino asked, ignoring the elephant in the room.

"Nino," Alya hissed. "I think I forgot something downstairs. Come with me and let's go get it." Alya grabbed Nino's arm and gave a firm tug, dragging her boyfriend out of the room and making sure to shut the door behind her.

Silence. Awkward silence. At least, it felt awkward for Marinette. She surely wanted to crawl into a hole and just die. But she knew that wasn't exactly an option.

"Is it true?" Adrien gently asked, a blush rising to his cheeks.

Marinette squeaked, then slapped her hands over her mouth and nodded infinitesimally. She was almost certain her whole body was flushed. She felt like she had been lit on fire. Had someone turned up the temperature? Was she in an oven? Could Adrien see her pit stains from all the sweat she was sure was pouring out from her?

"Hey, are you okay?" Adrien scooted closer to her and rested his hand on her shoulder. His look of shock had turned into concern.

Marinette shook her head slowly, tears forming in her eyes. "I—" she choked. Swallowing, she tried again, "I-I didn't want you t-to find out."

He furrowed his eyebrow. "Can I ask why?" he asked with genuine curiosity in his voice.

Marinette took a few moments to try and steady her breathing. "I-I didn't want to ruin our friendship. It means so much to me." More quietly, she added, "I also didn't want to be rejected. I knew it would be too painful for me to bear."

With his other hand, Adrien lifted her chin to look her in the eyes.

"First of all, something like this would never ruin our friendship," he reassured. "And what made you think I would reject you?"

Marinette sputtered as she tried to contain her turbulent heart within her chest and formulate a coherent reply. Adrien drew back his hands to give her some space.

"I-I mean, isn't it obvious?" Her pitch went up as she spoke. "I'm c-clumsy, awkward, stutter-y, boring, p-plain. You could do—" she cleared her throat, then sighed, finishing quietly, "You could do so much better than me."

Adrien looked at her like she grew a second head. "Are you crazy?" Marinette's face somehow fell further at his question. "W-wait. That came out wrong. I just mean, is that really what you think of yourself??" He asked, completely baffled to hear her speak about herself this way.

Marinette timidly nodded, her eyes dropping to her hands that were fidgeting on her lap.

"This might sound a bit rude, but you are completely and utterly wrong," Adrien said firmly. "Let me ask you, what do you think of me?"

Marinette couldn't answer, she was already mortified, still stuck in a spiral of self-deprecating thoughts about herself. If she gushed over how amazing he was, he would probably be grossed out.

"Do you know what I think of myself? I think that I'm not good enough. I can't meet my father's expectations. I'm lonely and don't have many friends. People only care about my looks and nothing beyond that. If I was really myself around people and the few friends I have, I would probably be shunned," Adrien ranted. Marinette gaped, unable to believe her ears. Adrien pushed on, "No one would really miss me if I was gone. And at that point, if no one wanted me around, then—"

"No!!! Stop!!" Marinette suddenly cried out, not willing to listen for even a millisecond longer. "Please tell me you don't really think those things. You are amazing, sweet, thoughtful, fun, smart, and so much more. Not a single thing you said is true, so please don't think that way anymore," Marinette pleaded and put her face in her hands in agony, on the edge of tears. She was certain it was more painful to hear the things he was saying than if he had just rejected her. The thought of him thinking so little of himself when he was the most sweetest, clever, innocent, and charming boy she had ever met made her heart ache beyond belief.

She felt his warm palm gently caress the top of her head.

_Oh. Wait a second._

Was that how he felt when she had said those things about herself? Had he been trying to prove a point? Slowly, she raised her head to look at him.

His smile was unbelievable gentle. He wiped a stray tear of hers, then said, "I really do think those things sometimes... But I think everyone does at some point. But you can't let those thoughts win, because more often than not, they aren't even remotely true."

She looked at him with awe, processing his wise words. How could one person—a teenage boy no less—be this wonderful, insightful, and caring?

"By the way, I like that you're clumsy, I think it's really endearing. And," Adrien blushed a little as he paused, "It means I get to catch you when you fall." He then winked, causing Marinette to swoon a little. "And your stuttering is cute. _You're_ cute."

Marinette blinked at him slowly, not fully believing this was real, as she absentmindedly thanked him. He just kept laying on the compliments. But she realized something: he still hadn't broached the subject of his feelings for her. Whether he liked her back as just a friend or more. And Marinette, though terrified, felt a lot less anxious than before. Even if he did reject her, they would remain friends—and she found that fact very reassuring.

Mustering her courage, she decided to bring it back up. "So, um, how do you—what do you think of me? Would you consider...?" She turned tomato red again, too embarrassed to finish her sentence.

Adrien, once again, bestowed her with his radiant smile. Gently, he picked up and held her sweaty palm, which Marinette flinched at slightly due to her self-consciousness. Adrien paid no mind to it, as he tried to confidently confess, "I like you, Marinette. I've liked you for a while, but I had no idea you felt anything other than friendship for me..." He faltered slightly, trying to regather his courage. "I-if you want to, I would like to be more than friends with you." His ears turned red as he awaited her answer.

Marinette's soul had already left her body at this point, probably on it's way to paradise or heaven. Her body had goosebumps, literal chills, from the words that had left Adrien's lips.

Trying to bring her mind, soul, and body back together, Marinette took a deep breath to ground herself.

"Yesabsolutelyyesplease!" she blurted out. "I-I mean. Yes. I would like that. I want to... Please?"

Adrien chuckled and then very slowly leaned in for a hug, giving her ample time to reject it if she changed her mind.

Marinette eagerly reciprocated his hug, burrowing her face into his warm chest.

The moment seemed to last forever. Marinette hoped it would never end.

Of course, as that thought drifted through her mind, there was a knock on the door.

"Can we come back in?" came Alya's muffled voice from the other side.

Flustered, the pair broke apart and both shouted, "Yes!"

Alya and Nino casually came back in and sat back down where they were before.

The two scrutinized the blushing pair on the floor, before Alya decided it was safe to ask, "So, how does it feel finally becoming 'Adrien's girlfriend,' Mari?" She crossed her arms with a highly amused smirk on her face.

Marinette was speechless. She only just confessed a few minutes ago. She was not ready to start casually gushing about it with the boyfriend in question actually present! She buried her face into her hands to hide.

At her silence and refusal to answer, Alya simply redirected her gaze and her question, "Okay, while Marinette is rebooting her voice box and her brain, how about you tell us how it feels to be 'Marinette's boyfriend,' Adrien?"

Adrien was blushing, but he gave a a big smile. "Feels great," he replied rather awkwardly.

"Bro, nice," Nino commented.

"Yes, very cute," Alya added. Deciding to spare them further embarrassment for now, Alya switched gears. "All right, well it's my turn again! And this time, I'm choosing dare." Alya gave a playful wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! The next chapter will be the second round of truth or dare. I am planning on having some more humour and some fluff for our new cute couple.
> 
> If you like this and want to see the final chapter, please leave a comment and/or kudos. Thanks ❤


End file.
